


Oh What a Night

by asofthesea



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Asexual Farkle Minkus, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Maya Hart, Lesbian Riley Matthews, POV Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews-centric, Songfic, and thats the song soooo, basically they fuck right after this, folks, liberal use of tags, listen to it if you want, that is the way it is for this one, then never see each other again bc angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Riley is fed up with all of it, then she sees a beautiful blonde walk into the bar. She really knows she shouldn't, but she really wants to.Based on the song December 1963 (Oh What a Night) by Four Seasons





	Oh What a Night

_ Oh, what a night _

Riley hadn’t even wanted to go out. She had a long day at work and just wanted to go home and enjoy her solitude. Her coworker, Farkle, had not stood for that at all. The truth was, the week had been long and hard and they had both deserved a break from it.

Farkle orders them two drinks for them before they begin to discuss their plans for the rest of the weekend.

Riley shrugs and says, “I will probably read the newspaper and catch up on the events happening in our world?”

“Did you know that there is buzz the Berlin wall could be opened for the first time to the west side?”

_ Late December back in '63 _

“That is way out, man!” Riley exclaims, “Why would I ever need to read the paper when I have you?”

The bartender sets down their drinks before saying, “You two kids have fun tonight, but not too much fun,” with a suggestive smile before leaving.

Riley doesn’t feel that way about Farkle, she doesn’t feel the way about boys, not just Farkle in particular. She knows, however, that she will never, should never, act on her feelings. Her parents would most certainly never talk to her again, and she would be fired from the best job she’s ever had.

_ What a very special time for me _

Farkle doesn’t seem to be fazed by the comment. They had each confided into each other long ago that they weren’t right. Farkle had told her he didn’t want to be with anybody, but feared he would be forced into a relationship or outcasted from society.

Riley had confessed that while she did want a relationship, it was not with a man. She wanted something she could not have. In each other, they found company, and understanding.

_ As I remember, what a night _

As Riley scans the bar, she notices as the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on walks in.

The woman can’t be but over five foot two. Her long blonde hair flows down her back, following behind her as the Earth does the Sun. She walks in with another man and Riley’s heart sinks. It wasn’t like she was going to act on her feelings anyways, but she always hopes and daydreams of what could be.

_ Oh, what a night, you know I didn't even know her name _

The woman shrugs of her coat with the help of the very tall man. He is pleasing to look at, even Riley can admit that, but she wants what he has. She wants her.

They sit down at a table as they order their drinks, Riley now jealous of the waitress, because she gets to be in such close proximity to such a beautiful person. She shakes her head to try and clear her mind, but to no avail.

_ But I was never gonna be the same _

Riley interrupts Farkle’s talking and asks him in a low voice, “Do you think that I could ever be in a relationship with someone who I want?”

Farkle’s eyes bug out as he looks around and whispers back, “Are you blitzed already?”

“No I am not,” Riley resists the urge to roll her eyes, she has only had a few sips of her drink. She takes another one before she continues, “I just think that it is unfair.”

She can’t help that her eyes make the way back to the beautiful woman. Farkle quick to follow her line of sight.

_ What a lady, what a night _

“It is unfair,” Farkle agrees, “but we can’t do anything about it, not if you want to stay alive.”

“Life should be about more than just staying alive, Farkle,” Riley argues.

What is the point of trying so hard to stay alive when she doesn’t even get to enjoy her life? That is a cursed existence. 

Riley attempts to explain, “Sometimes you just know, at first sight, that someone is going to be special.”

_ Oh, I, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room _

Farkle spares another glance at the woman, whereas Riley hasn’t taken her eyes off.

“I get it, it is hard to have to bury feelings inside of you, but that is what we have to do if we want to be in the groove,” Farkle explains.

“Maybe I don’t want to be in the groove anymore,” Riley retorts. She is so sick and tired of people telling her how she should feel and who she should be with.

_ Oh my, as I recall it ended much too soon _

Riley watches as the man sitting with her stands up and makes his way outside, probably to smoke. Once she is sure the man is not coming back soon, she makes her way over to the table.

“Wait, Riley!” She hears Farkle cry behind her, but she knows she isn’t being followed, good.

As she stops right by the table, the blonde finally looks at Riley. With her big, blue eyes that Riley knows she could get lost in. They remind her of times on the beach with her family, or flying kites in the sky with her best friends.

It is then that Riley realizes she hasn’t talked yet, she maybe can’t talk. Her throat feels clogged up.

_ Oh what a night, hypnotizing mesmerizing me _

“It is rude to stare, you know,” comes the most attractive voice Riley thinks she’s ever heard. She didn’t realize before that the sound of someone talking could possibly make her attracted to that person, but she has been greatly proven wrong.

“I didn’t mean to-” Riley attempts to explain.

“Yes you did,” She says, smirking, “I felt your eyes on me since I arrived, I am well aware of the effect I have on you.”

_ She was everything I dreamed she'd be _

Riley finds herself wishing that she could have the life she always wanted, with this woman. She excites Riley in a way she hasn’t ever felt before, and in a way that she never wants to stop feeling.

“Why don’t you sit?” The woman asks, “My friend won’t be back for another few minutes.”

“Friend?” Riley questions, caution to the wind.

“He and I have been friends since we were kids, but he is married now, but I am still single and looking,” She says as she eyes Riley up and down.

_ Sweet surrender, what a night _

Riley sits down and asks, “How could you still be single? I’m surprised someone hasn’t gotten with you yet.”

She spares a glance over at Farkle to see him watching the exchange nervously. She feels bad about leaving her friend to worry for her, but she really needs to do this, just once. Even if this leads nowhere, she had to try this, just once.

“Not for a lack of trying,” The blonde purrs, leaning back in her chair, examining Riley. After a few moments, she asks, “Are you trying?”

_ I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder _

This is it. This is the moment where she finds out what this woman’s intentions are with her. Maybe she is just messing with her, or she honestly doesn’t know how Riley feels.

“Yes, I think I am,” Riley says confidently, way more confident than she feels.

The woman smiles before she asks, “You really are serious, aren’t you?”

_ Spinning my head around and taking my body under _

Oh no, this woman is going to reject her, humiliate her. She should have listened to Farkle. Her last wish is that he doesn’t get dragged down in this mess. This is her worst fears come true.

“Good,” The woman says, “Because if you’re serious about what you want, then I’ll be honest with you about what I want.”

Riley spares a glance into her ocean eyes and asks timidly, “What is it that you want?”

_ Oh, what a night _

The woman’s pupils dilate as she says, “What I want is to hold you tight, and never let you go.”

Shivers run down Riley’s spine as she processes the words spoken by the woman. When she is done processing she realizes that yes, that is something that she very much wants. She wants to be with this woman, forever, in the same way that her father is with her mother. She wants it all.

Riley leans forward and asks, “Then why don’t you take it?”

_ Why'd it take so long to see the light _

She is daring her to. She so wants her to. She wants this woman to whisk her away and never return. She wants that life and she wants to have it with this woman, this stunning woman.

The blonde leans back in her chair and says, “You know we could never have that. We could never have that life, it isn’t meant for people like us.”

Farkle was right, life is unfair. 

_ Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right _

The woman stands and walks over right next to Riley. Her hands find the table and she leans over, face to face with Riley.

“How about we get out of here, and we just pretend? Just for tonight.”

It is a promise. She can’t promise tomorrow, but tonight can be whatever they please.

Riley smiles, excited for the first time in a long time, “Your place or mine?”

_ What a lady, what a night _

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to incorporate some 60's slang, not sure how it worked out. It was fun writing this though, so please let me know what you thought! My tumblr is girlmeetsrileyhart


End file.
